


just need a cuddle?

by parkerxheart



Series: cuddles & hugs [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cuddles and hugs, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: “Hey kiddo,” Tony said. “Rough night?”“Really cold and sad and treacherous,” Peter mumbled, seeking comfort from his mentor, practically flopping into his side.“Awwe,” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter. “You just need a cuddle?”Peter nodded, his throat aching.ORAfter a sad lonely night, Peter just needs a cuddle.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: cuddles & hugs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407685
Comments: 10
Kudos: 362





	just need a cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching a tom holland interview and he said that maybe on a sad and lonely night of patrolling spiderman needs a cuddle so then i was like "yes."

There comes a time when there’s only so much water slicked to your skin, under a spandex suit making your hair stick uncomfortably to your forehead, that you can take in one patrol session. 

Jesus Christ was it ever a sad, theatrical, lonely night tonight. 

Rain poured through the streets of New York, street lamps casting yellow glows on falling raindrops. The sound of rain hitting the pavement would be soothing any other night. Hearing the sound of rain is comforting when you’re in your room on your bed, looking out at the storm, glad you’re in your room, not outside suffering.

Peter didn’t patrol the previous night, so he felt like he owed it to the city to go out in the cold rain and darkness and misery. 

He sat, crouched on the side of a building, waiting for something to happen, for some human interaction, some warmth and dryness. The heater was  _ broken.  _ For  _ no reason.  _ On the one night Peter really needed it.

It was 1am, and Peter always patrolled till at least 2am, but honestly at the point, it was getting ridiculous. He shivered and made a little nest out of webs, trying to provide some form of comfort out of this tragedy. 

_ Peter, will you stop being so goddamn dramatic, oh my god. _

But he couldn’t stay out till 2am.

He was gonna lose his mind. 

Peter was  _ supposed  _ to go to Tony’s tonight, which sounded great, because the Compound is cozy as hell and coziness sounded amazing right about now. 

The water falling from the clouds made it difficult to see in the suit as it fell onto his eyes.

“Jesus,” Peter murmured, trying his best to see.

Then there was a strip of metal.

Which collided into Peter’s foot.

And he toppled onto the street with no time to react, landing painfully hard on his side.

Peter groaned in pain and hoisted himself onto his knees. He’d taken worse hits but this was just getting annoying. He gingerly prodded his side and winced at the sharp pain.

Miraculously, he made it to the Compound in ten minutes without sustaining any other mild injuries.

Opening the window to his room, Peter crawled onto the ceiling and peeled off the sopping mask with great delight.

“Would you like me to alert Boss that you’ve arrived?” FRIDAY spoke.

“Yes, please. If he’s not asleep,” Peter added quickly. 

“He’s in the workshop.”

The mirror on the wall let Peter know that his side was fine. Just a little bruised. Nothing that wouldn’t be healed by tomorrow morning. Peter changed into dry clothes, cold from the dresser drawer but comfortable nonetheless. He fluffed up his hair with a towel and smoothed it back down once it was dry enough and started for the workshop.

Tony was on the work bench, tinkering away at his recent project.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said. “Rough night?”

“Really cold and sad and treacherous,” Peter mumbled, seeking comfort from his mentor, practically flopping into his side. 

“Awwe,” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter. “You just need a cuddle?”

Peter nodded, his throat aching.

“Let me finish up, then we can go lie down. Okay?” Peter nodded again and slumped more into Tony’s side and watched as the man finished up his project with one hand, which was very impressive if Peter was being honest.

“You alright, bud?” Tony asked, nudging Peter gently. 

“Just sad.”

Tony squeezed him reassuringly. “I’m almost done.”

Peter pressed his nose into Tony’s shoulder. “I fell.”

“You fell?”

“A post caught my foot and I couldn’t see and I fell.”

Tony looked down at the teenager. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“It’s just a couple bruises.”

Squeezing him again, Tony said, “I’m sorry, kiddo, that’s rough.”

When he was, in fact, finished, Tony stood and opened up his arms. “Bring it in, kid.”

Peter rubbed his eyes and fell into the embrace, sighing as Tony held him tightly. “Thank you. This is really nice.”

Tony cradled the back of Peter’s head and very gently stroked his hair. “I get where you’re coming from, bud. It’s okay to be sad after a really bad night.”

“I’ve been really lonely all day,” Peter whispered. “Ned wasn’t at school, MJ was studying, and May had a long night shift.”

The light pressure of a small kiss to Peter’s forehead made him melt into the hug even more, trying to draw every ounce of comfort out of it as possible. 

“Can I please have cuddles?” Peter whispered pathetically.

“Of course,” Tony said. “Wanna go to your room?”

Peter’s cheeks reddened. “Can we go to yours? It’s more comforting.”

Tony nudged him. “Awwe. You’re adorable.”

Embarrassed tears pricked Peter’s eyes. “I’m really not in the mood for teasing,” he whispered so his voice didn’t break.

Tony’s voice softened. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m ready to go when you are.”

They headed up to Tony’s room where the man plopped into a laying position on his bed and Peter crawled in to snuggle up beside him, wanting the contact back.

“You wanna tell me how often you have patrols like this that you don’t tell me about?” Tony asked quietly, his arms secure around Peter’s body. 

Peter thought of the many nights where he needed this after a patrol. “Three times a month maybe. Sometimes more.”

“Kid, if you need somoeone to be there with you after a patrol, please come to me. I’ll always be here.”

There, in Tony’s calming, parental embrace, Peter nodded. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> love you guys <3


End file.
